


Satisfaction Comes From Sharing With Others

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Inspection, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome, daddy dom, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: One is your boss, the other your everything. Sam’s discussed sharing you with another man before - something that makes you tremble more than you want to admit - but what will he think of your suggestion of bringing your boss into the equation?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Satisfaction Comes From Sharing With Others

He’s your boss. You call him Sir by default. The way he looked at you whenever you deferred to him was heady. In the richness of his eyes, you saw every dirty and depraved thing he wanted to do to you. But you loved another - Sam. Your Daddy. The man you loved and craved more than anyone or anything in the world.

What hadn’t the two of you tried together?

Very little.

With the exception of a hard limit here or there, you and Sam had tried everything under the sun. You’d been tied up and spanked and fucked senseless in a room all alone and in a room full of strangers, but you’d never been shared with someone else before even though Sam had mentioned it being a possibility one day as long as you were up for it.

Sam was all you needed, and he was all you wanted...until now.

What would he think if you asked the unexpected?

“Daddy?” You asked in the most disgustingly cute way possible.

A flick of desire crossed his eyes as he responded. “Yes, little girl?”

“You know how you wanted to share me with someone else?”

The way his pupils blew out and his chest rose the slightest bit told you everything you needed to know. He hadn’t stopped thinking about the possibility.

“Of course, I do.” When you hesitated, he prodded, eliciting the same response it always did - complete and utter, what you called “jelly-leg syndrome.” When that slightly scolding, strong, thick voice washed over you, you were done for. “What is it, little girl?”

Biting your lip, you walked into his arms and looked straight into his eyes. “I was wondering if you would share me with Mr. Smith?”

“Our manager?” Sam was levels beneath him but you were his assistant and they’d played poker together a few times. “Does that idea make you wet?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Why is that?”

“Because he’s older...I already call him Sir for work purposes and I can tell he wants me.”

“Mr. Smith and I have a lot more in common than you’d think. He’s commented more than once about what a wonderful assistant you are...how well you take orders.”

Your pussy was throbbing. “Really?”

“Absolutely. I’ll bring it up tomorrow.”

\---

When the sun rose the following morning, you woke up needy and ready to go. Sam picked out your outfit, as he always did. Today was a matching red lace bra and panties underneath, with a navy blue power suit and white blouse over it. He pulled out two pairs of your shoes - one black velvet strappy pair with nearly 4 inch heels and the other red patent leather pumps with 4.5 inch heels. “Which one, little girl? You choose.”

“Red ones, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” You always tried to pick the ones he wanted. It just so happened that you wanted them too. 

You and Sam had different lunch hours, so you’d be at lunch when Sam talked to Dean. If everything went according to plan, then you’d both leave with Mr. Smith that night. Until lunch though, you wanted to make your boss squirm. Patent leather pumps always did the trick. Plus they made your ass look amazing and matching the shoes with the panties? If it went that far, he’d lose his mind just as Daddy always did.

Submissive you might be, but having two men under your spell? The pull was undeniable.

An hour later, as you walked into the office, you could’ve sworn that there was a sexual tension in the air...but it was probably just you imagining being double stuffed and completely at the whim of two of the sexiest men you’d ever seen. After you kissed Sam goodbye, he texted you to remind you that you were to act as normal. You stood up straight and knocked on the door. “Good morning, Y/N.”

He knew it was you. Maybe by the way you knocked. Something about that made you feel special. His eyes left the paperwork that never seemed to end to glance up and say hello, doing a double take before he said something he’d never allowed himself to say before. “You look amazing this morning.”

“I don’t always look amazing?” You teased.

For the first time since you started working as his assistant two years ago at the age of 21, Mr. Smith stumbled over his words. “Oh, oh, no of course, you always look wonderful,” he said, trying to put on a professional smile, “But something about the outfit is especially pulled together this morning.”

“Well, thank you, Sir.”

The entire morning was torture for you. It would’ve been awful except for the fact that you knew it was torture for him too. He asked you more questions about work than usual - probably because you always ended your sentences with Sir and he loved hearing it. More than once you turned around to see him eyeing you up and down, his gaze lingering just slightly longer than it probably should have.

“I’m going to go on my lunch break as long as that’s okay. Do you need anything else before I leave, Sir?”

“No, no. Enjoy your lunch,” he said quickly, the words falling out of his mouth in an attempt to get you to vacate the room before he fucked you senseless right there in the office.

On your way to grab lunch, you passed Sam’s desk and told him that Mr. Smith was almost definitely going to say yes to his proposition. “How do you feel about that, little girl?” He asked, taking measures to keep his voice low so as to not draw any attention to yourselves.

“I’m very, very wet, Daddy,” you whispered.

“Let me see.”

“What...what do you mean?”

“Did I stutter?”

Everyone in Sam’s department was blocked in by cubicles so there weren’t any immediate eyes on you. With a quick glance around the room you dipped your hand into your panties and swiped at the arousal gathering above the lace.

Sam glanced down and smiled before pulling your two fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. “Good girl. Now go get lunch and I’m going to go have a discussion with Mr. Smith.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

\---

After lunch, you made your way back up to Mr. Smith’s office, every step one step closer to the two of them. The clicks and clacks of your shoes on the floors seemed louder and so did your heartbeat as it thrummed in your ears, yet the rest of the world’s sounds faded into nothing.

When you passed Sam’s desk he wasn’t there. Of course, your mind immediately went to the thought that Sam’s proposal might not have been met with as much enthusiasm as previously thought. Maybe he was being walked out of the office and you would be too in a matter of moments.

However, the moment he answered your knock at the door, you knew differently. “Come in Y/N.”

Normally it was “How was lunch?” But not today.

When you stepped inside, Mr. Smith was sitting at his desk, hands clasped together lying heavily on the mahogany desk. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Sam. He was smiling. They both were.

“Mr. Wesson had a proposal for me while you were at lunch. Were you aware?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What was that proposal?”

Whether he knew it by instinct and Sam had let him know, he insisted you spell it out. It always made you deliciously embarrassed to have to say what you wanted out loud. “Well, Sam-”

“He knows what you call me,” he said, his voice so soft yet so commanding. 

“Daddy always wanted to share me with someone else. But I’d never had any interest in anyone but him...until you.”

“Is that so?” You couldn't see beyond the desk, but you’d bet your life savings he was hard as a rock right now. “I happen to be very interested in this proposal, but I had one condition to which your Daddy agreed.”

“What was it?”

“I need to inspect you first. My mama always warned me not to make a deal without knowing what I was getting into.”

Was your entire body on fire? It felt like it. When Daddy warranted inspections, you knew what to do, but here in the office, where cameras were present, you weren’t quite sure. “Is there a place in this room I can stand without the camera seeing me? I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with the owners of the building, Sir.”

“Beautiful, hardworking, conscientious, considerate...You really have the whole package here, don’t you Sam?”

“I do,” he replied proudly. God, you wanted to get fucked right here, right now on the floor. 

“Stand in the opposite corner,” your boss commanded, pointing to the corner by the door. “You stand there and no one will see you. As you Daddy and I have discussed, I want to see everything. Clothes off.”

“Yes, Sir.”

You legs were shaky as you peeled your blazer off and laid it over the back of a nearby chair. Daddy looked on proudly as you did as you were told, unbuttoning your blouse and throwing it near the shirt. If it hadn’t been obvious before, both men knew now how aroused you were. Your nipples were clearly visible through the lace.

As your hands steadied, you removed you pants and folded them neatly before meeting Mr. Smith’s gaze and reaching behind your back to unhook your bra to let it fall to the floor. You could feel Sam’s eyes on you, but you knew he wanted you to keep your eyes glued to him, so you did, hooking your fingers into your panties and peeling them down your legs. “Shoes too, Sir?”

“No,” he said with a smile. “I like the shoes.” For a moment, he glanced up and down your body, saying nothing. “Are you wet?”

“Yes, Sir.”

When he stood up, he was visibly hard, but he walked over without a word and slipped his fingers between your folds. “Why are you so wet?”

“Because I’m horny.”

“This gets you off?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Lifting his hand to his lips, he tasted your arousal and closed his eyes, lost in the headiness of it all. “And why is that?”

“Because I’m a little slut, Sir.”

“It seems you are. How would you and your Daddy like to join me at my penthouse tonight?”

Finally, you turned to Sam. “As long as Daddy approves, I do too.”

The two exchanged a glance before Mr. Smith turned back to you. “Then put your clothes back on and get back to work, because I need the rest of this day to melt away like an ice cube on a hot sunny day.”

\---

Five o’clock had seemed an eternity away, but it finally came. The ride in Mr. Smith’s car held nothing but silence, which drove the anticipation even higher. It was less than 15 minutes to get to his penthouse, which was even grander than you or Sam had imagined. “Welcome to my home,” he said, more relaxed than you’d ever seen him. You were ready to go, but giggled when he addressed Sam. “You can unclench, Sam. We’re off duty.”

In the vastness of his home you felt small, but you felt your safest when you were small. “What would you like me to do, Sir? Daddy?”

Sam deferred to Dean considering he was the ‘new man in town.’ “Well, I was thinking that since your about to get fucked into a quaking, trembling, sweating, come-covered mess that you should choose how. Where would you like us? And why? You know how detail-oriented I am.”

He was giving you the choice. Oh god, everything you’d imagined was going to come true right now. “Well, I’d like for both of you to have me at the same time and I’d like for Daddy to fuck my throat. He has a very big cock and I’d like to show you how good I am at taking it,” you whispered.

“And where should I be? Speak up, baby.”

“I’d like you in my pussy, Sir.”

“Follow me then.”

All three of you walked toward a room that turned out to be the biggest bedroom you’d ever seen with what had to be a California king bed. Behind you, Daddy clasped your shoulders and whispered into your ear how happy this made him. “It makes me happy too, Daddy. It makes me happy to make you happy.”

“Make me proud, little girl.”

“Of course, Daddy.”

As you approached the bed, you felt arms wrap around your waist. “You will address me as Mr. Smith or Sir while in here. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Smith.”

His cock was hard against your ass and he turned you to face Daddy. “She’s so wet. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined having this sweet little pussy, Sam. She’s divine.”

“Well, I’m all about sharing.”

Together, they undressed you quickly, tossing your clothes without any care for where they might land. In an instant, Sir pushed you down onto the bed, dipping between your legs to swipe quickly at your pussy. “She tastes divine too. Hey, Sam, how about we keep some clothes on? Have her completely naked and vulnerable?”

“She loves that,” he replied. 

Both of them untucked their shirts threw their belts aside. “Okay, baby,” Sir said, “Turn around so your head hangs off the bed.”

Your head fell limp and you felt a dip in the mattress. Mr. Smith was crawling toward you, ready to use your pussy while Daddy massaged your throat with his cock and you were almost positive you’d come in an instant. “One more question, Sir and Daddy. Do I have to ask permission to come today? I don’t know if I’ll be able to form the words.”

Mr. Smith didn’t care, so Daddy gave you mercy for the night. “For tonight, you can come however many times you want. But remember what I say when I fuck your throat?”

“Don’t waste a drop. Of course, Daddy.”

Opening your mouth, you licked at the pre-cum leaking from his tip and reveled in the familiar tang of it. As Daddy played with your throat, teasing the tip against your tongue until you were whining for more, Mr. Smith grasped your hips with his hands and lifted you up to line himself against your entrance. When he slid in, you groaned louder than you intended, stifling the one that followed. “Oh no, baby,” he said. “You get as loud as you want. I don’t care if the neighbors hear.”

“Okay, Sir.” He pulled out and thrusted back in, harder than before. Instead of toying with your mouth the way Daddy had promised, he crouched down to meet your gaze. He wanted to watch as your eyes glazed over with lust and you lost all sense of time and space. “Daddy, I need you both. I need to be filled.”

Mr. Smith kept thrusting, each movement calculated yet completely unplanned. He was still playing around with you - like he was afraid to break you. You tried forming the words, but you couldn’t and as always, Daddy knew what you needed. “You won’t break her, Dean. Remember what I said about her safe word?”

“Yea, but if you’re gonna be balls deep in her mouth she won’t be able to speak.” 

“If that happens she taps on her stomach twice with her left hand and if she drops into subspace I’ll know and we’ll stop.”

With free reign, Dean reeled back and thrusted forward so hard you heard the smack of his skin against yours. “Fuck, Sir!” Your legs started to shake and the orgasm took over as Daddy looked on in pride.

“Now, I can fuck that tight little throat.”

The shockwaves began to subside as Sir tongued your pussy, tasting your combined mixture while Daddy slid his cock into your mouth. “Watch, Dean. She is a championship cocksucker.”

Stilling his movements, his eyes locked onto your throat as Daddy slid farther and father down. When it felt like he couldn’t go any farther, he coached you like he always did. “Breath in through your nose and swallow on the count of three.”

That always did the trick. You licked around his shaft as best you could and reached up to cup his balls.

“My god, Sam. How long did it take you to coach her?”

Sam flicked at the bump in your throat, his cock tight underneath. “We trained for about five months before she was able to take all of me.”

No more words were spoken. At one end your mouth was full, at the other your pussy clamped tightly around Sir’s cock with every stroke. You lost track of their movements, too overwhelmed at a fullness you’d never experienced to say or do anything. Your limbs went limp, your legs splayed open to give Sir the access he deserved.

As arousal leaked from you pussy, Daddy fucked your mouth, giving you a break and pulling out every third or fourth thrust. He gave you just enough time to breathe but not enough that the high of the moment wore off in any way.

“Fuck, little girl,” Daddy grunted, his hand resting gently around your throat. “I can feel my cock inside. Daddy’s gonna come.”

Mr. Smith wasn’t far behind. He pounded into you more and more frantically. “Fucking hell, baby!”

At his exclamation, Daddy came, thick spurts of his seed coating the insides of your throat. You eagerly swallowed it all until he pulled out and bent down to kiss you. “Such a good girl for Daddy.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Sir, is gonna make me come, Daddy. I can’t stop it.”

“Don’t try to, baby,” he replied.

Grunting as he came, Sir pushed flush against you, his seed spilling into you before he collapsed, his head against your chest. “You are amazing, baby. So tight.”

He continued telling Daddy how amazing you were as your legs continued to quiver with the aftershocks. You felt his fingers slip inside you and gather some of his come. “Sit up, baby. Clean Sir’s fingers.”

A tear rolled down your cheek as you pulled his fingers into your mouth. When he dipped his fingers in a second time, you instinctively reached to taste them again, but instead he painted your nipples with the creamy white substance. You could feel more of it dripping out. “Watch as it seeps out.” Daddy walked around the other side of the bed to take in the view as it slid onto the sheets below. “But now my sheets are all messy,” Mr. Smith said cheekily.

Daddy got a devious look on his face. “Well how about she licks it up? The stain will still be there, but definitely less messy.”

“I think I love that idea.”

Mr. Smith turned his attention toward you again. “Kneel on the floor and clean it. Little girls don’t leave messes, do they?”

“No, Sir. I’ll clean it, Sir.”

Every muscle in your body was shaking as you moved around and slid onto the floor. You had to stretch your neck a bit to reach it while remaining kneeling as you’d been told. But you wanted to make Daddy proud and really impress Sir, so you made it work. You’d tasted you and Daddy before, but the new mixture was something altogether different in the best way. “That’s better,” Daddy said, patting your head.

“Did I make you proud, Daddy?”

“Yes, little girl.”

As they both caught their breath, Daddy got redressed while Sir got ready for a relaxing night at home.

Daddy got you into your pants and blouse, throwing your blazer and bra over his shoulder before reaching for your panties, but Mr. Smith got to them first. “I think I’ll keep these,” he said, grasping your chin between his thumb and forefinger. You were so numbed out, you just looked up at him sleepily. “You can have them back next time.”


End file.
